God Of Shinobi
by Kasahiro Noon
Summary: Disaat Naruto Dan Sasuke kembali menjadi anak2 dan tinggal di negara Samurai,serta hidup dengan seseorang yang mereka anggap ibu mereka sendiri...apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Happy reading minna...maaf Alurnya mungkin kecepetan...Multiple OCs
1. Chapter 1

**God Of shinobi **

**Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto **

**Character : Sasuke,Naruto,Rokkie 12,OC dll **

**Warning: Gaje,Typo,kurang panjang,banyak character buatan Sendiri Dan banyak kekurangan lainnya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Disaat Naruto Dan Sasuke kembali menjadi anak2 dan tinggal di negara Samurai,serta hidup dengan seseorang yang mereka anggap**** ibu mereka sendiri****...apa yang akan mereka lakukan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap:1**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat sudah Reda...Dan Desa-Desa pun sudah beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

Tapi Ada sesuatu yg janggal...

Dimana pahlawan perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4?

Mereka di kabarkan menghilang disaat diserang terakhir kali Oleh Kaguya ootsuki.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak Seperti itu..

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Suatu Rumah bertingkat

"oka-Chan"

"apa Sasuke?"kata Seorang wanita

"boleh Sasu main?"kata anak kecil bermata Onyx

"Boleh...tapi jangan pulang terlalu lama ya"

"Ha'I"

"Naru juga ya?"kata seorang anak kecil berambut kuning

Mereka pun Pergi keluar

Semenjak hari itu Sasuke Dan Naruto tinggal oleh seseorang..

-FLASHBACK ON-

"hiks...hiks..hiks..Oee..Oee..Oee"

"Suara apa itu?" kata seorang wanita

"Kagone..mungkin disana"kata seorang wanita lainnya sambil menunjuk Lapangan luas

"Ikari ayo kita lihat siapa yg menangis"kata Kagone

"baiklah"kata ikari

.

.

Sampailah mereka di Lapangan luas yg tidak lain bekas pertarungan terakhir perang dunia shinobi ke-4 "banyak Sekali Kawahnya...kita kemana?"tanya kagone

"Hampiri saja Semua kawah"usul ikari

"itu akan memakan banyak waktu"kata kagone

"terus bagaimana?"Tanya Ikari

"menurutku dalam Sebuah peperangan yg sudah berakhir pasti Letak pertarungan terakhir di Depan"usul kagone

"yasudah...ayo kita ke kawah yg paling depan"kata ikari sambil membawa tangan Kagone

.

.

.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di kawah paling depan...

"kagone...Kau memang pintar,aku menemukan sesuatu disini"kata ikari yg Sudah Ada di kawah terdepan

"mana?" kata kagone yg sambil berlari kecil

Saat sampai...Kagone melihat dua Orang bayi yg berumur sekitar 3 tahun

"Oee...Oee...Oee"suara bayi menangis

"Oh Ikari...Bolehkah Aku Membawanya"kata kagone

"kita kan Pengembara Kagone"kata ikari

"ta-tapi...lihatlah mereka Sangat Lucu"

"baiklah...Tetapi kita harus menetap kalau begini...Lagipula aku juga Ingin Menikah"kata ikari dgn mata berbinar-binar

"baiklah...aku juga ingin menetap...kita tinggal di Negeri yg Damai Saja...Bagaimana di Negeri para Samurai?"usul kagone

"maksud mu Negara Tetsu? Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu"

"tunggu...bayi ini ada 2...apa Kau mau merawat 1?"kata kagone

"tidak...Nanti para Pria tidak menyukaiku"

"oh...baiklah"

"mau Kau namakan Siapa kedua bayi itu?"tanya ikari

"yg rambutnya kuning,Naruto...kalo yg Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam ini..Sasuke"kata kagone

"Naruto Dan Sasuke...hmm kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu"kata ikari

"ya...itu nama pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke-4...kuharap kalau sudah besar Mereka seperti 2 pahlawan itu"

"Apa Kau ingin menikah?"tanya ikari

"umm...tidak..aku ingin merawat mereka saja"kata Kagone dengan wajah kemerahan

"baiklah...ku doakan kau menjadi ibu yg baik"

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Kejadian itu sudah 6 tahun yg lalu...Kagone Dan Ikari sudah diterima di Negara tetsu.

sekarang Ikari Sudah menikah...Dan mempunyai anak bernama yojiro...dan Sasuke Dan Naruto sudah berumur 9 tahun

.

.

.

"yo...Sasuke..ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"kata Naruto

"baiklah"kata Sasuke

Mereka munuju Suatu Pohon yg besar Dan duduk bersandar di batang pohon

.

.

"ada apa naruto?"Tanya Sasuke

"Apa kau pernah merasakan pusing Dan melihat seperti gambar berjalan di otakmu?"

"ya..aku pernah...bisa dibilang sering..Itu ingatan kita yg hilang...Sejak kapan Kau merasakan itu?"

" 1 tahun yg lalu" kata Naruto

"apa Kau mengingat sesuatu?"Tanya Sasuke

"banyak yg kuingat sampai2 aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu"kata Naruto

"apa Kau ingat nama kita yg sebenarnya? dan darimana Kau berasal?"tanya sasuke

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,Namamu Uchiha Sasuke..Dan kita berasal dari konohagakure..dan juga kita bukan kakak beradik serta orang yg kita Anggap ibu..bukan ibu kita"kata naruto

"setelah mengetahui semua itu apa yg ingin Kau lakukan?"Tanya sasuke

"umm...soal itu...aku juga belum tau,bagaimana dgn mu?"Tanya Naruto

"Akan ku nikmati masa kecil yg Indah ini...dan berusaha melupakan yg sudah berlalu...Dan memulai kehidupan baru"kata Sasuke

"tak kusangka...kata kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke...Jadi apa aku harus memanggilmu Nii-san?"

"terserah"kata sasuke

"ok -ttbayo"kata naruto

"Naruto...jangan gunakan kata itu..jika tak ingin di ketahui identitas mu"kata sasuke

"Siap bos" kata Naruto

"Naruto...Ayo main pedang-pedangan"kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan naruto

mereka pun Bermain dgn Ceria

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nantikan Kelanjutannya

Minta Reviewnya dong :)


	2. Chapter 2

**God Of shinobi **

**Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto **

**Character : Sasuke,Naruto,Rokkie 12,OC dll **

**Warning: Gaje,Typo,kurang panjang,banyak character buatan Sendiri Dan banyak kekurangan lainnya **

**Disaat Naruto Dan Sasuke kembali menjadi anak2 dan tinggal di negara Samurai,serta hidup dengan seseorang yang mereka anggap**** ibu mereka sendiri****...apa yang akan mereka lakukan?**

**Gak pinter bikin Summary **

**Chap:2**

**Don't like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari mulai Sore..

Mereka pun pulang saat sudah lelah bermain pedang-pedangan.

Saat sampai dirumah bertingkat milik mereka...

"Tadaima!"Kata Naruto sambil teriak

"berisik sekali kau ini"kata Sasuke

"Selamat Datang

Naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun"kata kagone yg sedang bersih-bersih Rumah.

"kaa-Chan Naru langsung ke kamar boleh?"Tanya Naruto

"Boleh,memangnya kenapa?"Tanya kagone

"tidak kenapa napa kok cuma capek habis main...Dadah kaa-chan...Ayo Sasuke"kata Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke

"dasar kalian ini"gumam Kagone Dan melanjutkan kegiatan yg sedang ia lakukan...

Sementara Sasuke Dan Naruto di kamarnya...

.

.

.

"Dobe mau ngapain di kamar?"kata sasuke

"cuma mau tidur Dan menanyakan suatu Hal padamu "kata naruto sambil Tiduran di ranjang

"mau Tanya apa?"kata sasuke yg duduk di tepi ranjang

"apa kau bisa menghilangkan sifat anak kecil ini?"Tanya Naruto

"hmm..Tidak,Tapi dari yg ku ketahui sifat anak kecilku tidak muncul disaat 2 situasi"kata sasuke

"apa itu 2 situasinya?"Tanya naruto

"pertama,di saat aku berbicara serius seperti ini,dan saat aku bertarung"jelas sasuke

"oh...Pantas saja...tadi saat main pedang-pedangan kau serius sekali...Nih Sampai merah-merah"kata naruto sambil menunjuk Luka-lukanya

"hahahaha...itu mungkin bukan gara2 aku serius...tapi kaulah yg lemah dobe"kata Sasuke

"apanya yg Lemah...liat aja punggung mu teme"kata Naruto

"hmm!?"kata sasuke sambil mencoba melihat punggungnya sendiri

"gk akan kelihatan teme...mandi dulu sana biar kerasa"usul naruto

"baiklah...aku akan mandi Dan juga mau turun untuk makan malam nanti"kata Sasuke

"mandi Sana...Dadah teme"kata naruto

"dadah Dobe"kata sasuke sambil bawa handuk dan menuju kamar mandi..

Naruto ternyata ketiduran di Ranjangnya..

.

.

.

**"Hei Gaki...apa kau masih mengingatku?"**

"hmm..Dimana ini?"

**"yo Naruto..lama tak jumpa..ini di alam bawah sadar mu"**

"lalu Siapa kalian?" tanya naruto

**"apa kau tidak ingat kami sama sekali?"**

"tu-tunggu...aku mulai ingat..kalau tidak salah...kalian itu para biju..namamu shukaku,matatabi,Isobu,Kokou,Saiken,lucky seven chomei,gyuki,dan kurama kan?"kata naruto sambil menunjuk para biju yg disebut namanya

**"bagus ingatanmu hampir sepenuhnya kembali"**kata kurama

"kenapa kalian memanggil ku kemari?"tanya Naruto

**"Kau ingin tidak diketahui Identitasmu bukan?"**Tanya Gyuki

"iya"

**"Jika memang begitu...Jangan gunakan ninjutsu"**kata gyuki

"ya...kami juga tidak pernah gunakan ninjutsu...karena kami masih kecil"kata naruto

**"tapi...pasti cepat atau lambat...kau akan menggunakan ninjutsu itu kembali...jadi kuperingatkan sebelum itu terjadi"**kata gyuki

"terima kasih...atas peringatannya"kata naruto

**"beritahu juga si bocah uchiha"**kata kurama

"siap bos...aku pergi dulu ya..jaa"

.

.

.

"Arrgh!?"

"apa itu?"kata naruto yang baru bangun dan berjalan menuju asal suara yg ternyata dari kamar mandi

"kenapa kau teme?"tanya naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

"ahh Sakit sekali punggung ku"kata sasuke

"hahahaha...sudah kubilang aku tidak lemah"kata naruto sambil tertawa

"Sasuke-kun...Ada apa?"kata kagone yg baru datang dan berdiri di belakang naruto

"Tidak ada apa2 kaa-chan...tadi cuma kepeleset"bohong sasuke

"yasudah...hati2 ya sasuke-kun...lalu Naruto-kun cepatlah mandi...dan makan malamnya sudah siap"kata kagone

"baiklah kaa-chan"kata Naruto

Lalu kagone pun melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur

"hei Teme...lama banget sih mandinnya sampe malem gini"kata naruto

"biarin weee"kata sasuke

.

.

.

Sasuke selesai mandi...Dan Naruto pun mandi...tak lama kemudian...mereka menuju meja makan

"wahh enak sekali makananya"kata naruto

"dimakan makananya naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun"

"gak mau ah...gaada tomat"kata Sasuke

"ini khusus Sasuke-kun"kata kagone sambil membawa suatu makanan

"horee! Sup tomat"kata sasuke

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap...20 menit kemudian..

"hahh kenyang sekali aku"kata naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri

"Sasuke-kun,Naruto-kun...Kaa-chan punya berita bagus untuk kalian berdua"

"apa itu kaa-chan?"tanya sasuke

"mulai besok,kalian Akan dilatih menjadi samurai...oleh Mifune-sama"kata kagone

"baiklah,aku akan jadi Samurai yg hebat"kata naruto

"Sebaiknya kalian siap2 Dan cepat tidur...agar besok kalian tidak repot2 lagi"kata kagone

"baik kaa-chan"kata sasuke

Mereka pun pergi ke kamar mereka...

Saat sampai di kamar...

"Sasuke...aku ingin bicara"kata naruto

"apa?"

"jangan gunakan ninjutsu"

"soal itu..aku sudah tau"

"baiklah kalau begitu...ayo kita siapkan untuk besok"

kata naruto

Mereka pun menyiapkan keperluan mereka..dan tidur

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf klo ngawur...maklum masih Newbie

Minta Reviewnya...para senior


End file.
